


A New Infancy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Non-consensual infantilism, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Snape is given control over his out of control student, he decides that the only way to instill the proper respect and discipline in one Harry Potter is to start from scratch. If he derives pleasure from the whole ordeal, then that's just an unexpected perk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, so please leave me any feedback or ideas in the comments! 
> 
> The first chapter will just be a short snapshot, with later chapters showing how Harry got caught up in this... predicament.

He stretches, his movement restricted by the soft cuffs that keep him restrained to his cot.

His vision is fuzzy as he blinks up at the mobile above his head - followed soon after by a wide yawn around the mouth-filling pacifier gag that kept his whines and sobs muffled behind thick plastic. 

It was then a large hand came down, startling the boy even through his hazy senses, gripping the boy’s nappy covered crotch, slipping a finger in to feel the still dry diaper taped tight around his waist.

“Tsk. Such a naughty boy still. We’ll get that nappy soaking wet soon enough, won’t we, Harry?” 

Harry tried to focus on the blurry figure beside his crib, squirming uncomfortably as he felt the large hand press down against his too-full bladder. Moaning from behind his pacifier, the young boy tried to twist his torso away from the palm pushing just under his stomach, which quickly earned him a quick smack against his exposed inner thigh.

The sharp pain against the sensitive skin caused the boy to not only whimper in pain, but lose the tenuous hold he had on keeping dry through his drug-induced haze. He was so confused as he lay back limp against his cot mattress - the sour stench of urine quickly reaching him, causing tears to quickly fill his eyes.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you?” The hand moved from his crotch to push his bangs back, and kiss the scarred forehead. “I think we’ll have a bottle before we change you, you must be so hungry.”

Harry whimpered, closing his eyes as he felt his limp limbs removed from the cuffs restraining him to his new prison, the wet nappy sagging around his waist as he was lifted up by his old potions professor, and new daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns he has to spend his summer with Snape, and the potions professor sets his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ReaperGrellSutcliff for ideas that are in this chapter!
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so please let me know if I missed anything while editing this!
> 
> There isn't any infantilism/nsfw content in this chapter, but I wanted to set this stage quickly so we could get to the good stuff (i.e. Harry being diapered) sooner. This is a pretty short chapter for that reason. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter (which should include Snape's POV) up on Sunday or Monday. :)

The day prior, Harry’s mind was most definitely not on whether or not he would prevent himself from soaking his nappy. 

“Harry, please calm yourself,” the Headmaster called to Harry as he paced hurriedly throughout Dumbledore’s office.

“No - Sir, you don’t understand!” Harry finally snapped, turning to glare fully at the elderly man. “Snape hates me!” 

Deflating, the boy slumped into the over-stuffed couch within the office, holding his head in his hands. Just moments prior, the Headmaster had completely broken any hopes Harry had for enjoying even the tiniest portion of his summer. The Dursleys were the opposite of pleasant - but, at the very least he could manage to scrape an hour or two to himself with Hedwig. He knew what to expect after over a decade in their care.

Snape, on the other hand, was effectively a mystery. The only thing Harry knew for sure is that living with Snape indefinitely would be the definition of unpleasant. Tears prickled at his eyes as he worked himself up even more - the man had made his contempt of the boy clearly known to the entire school over the past five years. Life with the greasy man would definitely just be a summer of torment and endless chores and cruelties for any perceived slight against the potions master.

“Can’t I live with the Weasleys, or even Hermione’s family, Sir?” Harry begged, wiping away the tears threatening to fall with his sleeve, trying not to cry in front of his mentor.

“Now, Harry,” Dumbledore murmured as he sat next to the young boy, “I’m afraid neither the Weasleys nor the Grangers provide the adequate protections that a skilled wizard such as Professor Snape can provide.”

Harry scowled, turning his gaze back down to his clenched fists in his lap as the Headmaster gently laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“You’ve already spent the minimum amount of time at the Dursley’s for the blood wards to protect you for the remainder of the year - but I believe that after the events of the past year it has become apparent that perhaps you need… a more paternal figure in your life,” Dumbledore said to the boy. 

Harry felt another wave of anger crash over him at the memory of Sirius’s death - how stupid he had been by falling for the trap Voldemort had set, how he ruined everything - and here Dumbledore had the audacity to suggest that Snape fill the space that had never truly been filled. As if Snape could become the loving father of a fifteen year old boy he had shown nothing but hatred for.

“He is unique in that Voldemort’s men still believe you live with your aunt and uncle, and will definitely not be searching for you at his residence. Further, Professor Snape is skilled in a number of areas that would ensure your protection throughout the year - I think if the two of you gave each other a chance, you would grow, at the very least, amicable towards one another,” Dumbledore sighed.

“If you are finished coddling the boy, Albus,” Snape began as he emerged from the fireplace, dusting floo powder off his shoulders, “We must be going.”

Harry quickly scrubbed his face with the sleeve of his robes, not wanting to show any weakness to his hated Potions Professor. 

“Harry, remember,” Dumbledore murmured as the boy fetched his trunk and Hedwig from their position near to the couch, “to respect Professor Snape, and follow his rules.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” Harry mumbled, eyes downcast. As if he had any other options! He glanced up at Snape, meeting his obsidian gaze uneasily. 

“Have a nice summer, Harry,” Dumbledore called as the two departed through the Floo.

—-  
Snape’s home was surprisingly… homey. 

Clasping the handle of his teacup nervously, he gazed around the warmly lit sitting room - the walls were lined with tall bookshelves, with a large window looking out to a green garden. The home stood in stark contrast to the colder mood of the dungeons that the Slytherins and the potions classroom resided in at Hogwarts. Upon entering the house, Snape had snapped his fingers for the boy to sit down on an overstuffed couch, a tea set materializing on the low table. 

Snape cleared his throat sharply, drawing the boy out of his reverie.

“I don’t wish to repeat myself, Potter, so I will go over the expectations of this household while you remain under my care,” he stated in a low voice, giving the teen a level gaze. “I think it should be obvious that if you are given any sort of instruction from myself, you are to follow it to the letter. If you disobey me, you will be punished.”

Harry nodded silently as he continued to drink down the overly sweet tea the professor had handed him, unwilling to meet the man’s eyes. 

“The Headmaster has given me the task of not only housing and tending to you, but instilling the discipline you clearly have lacked at least since you began your career at Hogwarts,” Snape continued, watching the boy finish his drink. “All punishments will be doled out as I see fit, and, if you earn them, all rewards as well.”

Harry stiffened immediately, glancing up to look at the man’s stony face, as the boy suppressed a shudder. How did wizards and witches normally punish their children? He had never thought to ask Ron - but Snape was anything but an average guardian, right? Would Harry be lucky to spend his summer scrubbings cauldrons? 

“Yes, Sir,” the boy finally responded, hiding a yawn behind his hand quickly.

Snape leaned forward across the low sitting room tables that resided between him and the teenager as he continued, “I have decided that since you have never learned discipline, respect, or any behaviors a good boy has - you have to be taught from the ground up.”

Harry blinked slowly - his lids slowly growing heavier as he furrowed his brow to try and make sense of what his Professor was telling him. The ground up?

“Wh… What do you mean?” Harry slurred out, the pounding in his head growing as the teacup slipped from his fingers to fall to the carpeted floor.

“What I mean, Potter,” Snape rose, gliding over to the boy who was fighting to remain conscious as the drugged drink worked through his body, “is in order for you to become a proper young man, you must first have a proper childhood.”

And with that final disturbing statement ringing through the teenager’s mind as Snape gathered up the boy to carry him, he fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this fic, or ideas for a different fic that I could write, please message me at ulteriormotives-ao3.tumblr.com/ask :) 
> 
> I would love to hear any feedback on this story that you might have - this is my first proper fanfic, and I'm still a little unsure as to what I'm doing haha.


End file.
